


Encounters

by Findarato



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Kisses, M/M, Pining, Yuletide Treat, filler fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findarato/pseuds/Findarato
Summary: Four times they nearly kissed, and one of the times they did.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



> _"zagreus/thanatos mid-escape kissing please"_
> 
> I saw this request and could not resist writing it. I hope you enjoy!

**(1)**

Nectar itself is like a kiss; sweet and thick, sometimes oversaturated, other times light. Drink it slowly or quick, but the taste does linger.

Thanatos has several empty bottles, and he really ought to do something about them. They’re just taking up space at this point in his room. He’s rearranged them a couple times, considers throwing them out, but ends up keeping them. He’s isn’t sentimental, because…well, being Death Incarnate hardly allows for that. He’s supposed to carry about his duty, not weep over them—that’s someone else’s job. He might have acquaintances, but beyond that, the technicalities were that sentimentality is out of the question. 

Yet he still keeps _things_. Pictures of him and his family, Zagreus included. A dried flower, picked up from the first time he went to the mortal realm. One very long lock of his hair, from the time he had cut it short. 

And the ever-growing collection of bottles, all from Zagreus. 

_“Do you drink them immediately, or save them up?” Zagreus asked him, on a rare day he isn’t clawing his way through the place._

_“Does it matter what I do with a gift?”_

_Zagreus shrugged. “Hardly, but I’m…curious, you could say. These things don’t go bad, do they?”_

_They shouldn’t, but… “Do you want to try?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“I’ve got the first one you gave me, still unopened,”_

_“Really, now.” Is Zagreus really interested, or just being polite?_

_Thanatos fetched it quickly enough, and handed it to him. “We might as well share it,” he said, before he thought too long about what he’s saying._

_“Is this some sort of celebratory thing?” Seeing that Hades had just given his blessing._

_“Call it whatever you’d like.” No, this is totally not because he feels bad for never giving Zagreus any nectar in return. Aren’t the centaur hearts enough?_

_Zagreus uncapped the bottle, gold-orange liquid sloshing. He took a sip and two. “Mhm. Seems to be all right.” He held it out to Thanatos._

_The taste was always the same, or at least it should be. Did it taste different because of how long it sat unopened, or because Zagreus had drank from it first._

_He wiped his mouth, and closed the bottle. “Seems to be,” was all he said, trying to not see how Zagreus was licking his lips, as if savouring it._

Did that count as a kiss, an indirect one? Or was that merely just fanciful, useless thinking? 

The first nectar bottle, he keeps separately. 

He can afford some sentimentality, if it’s not affecting his work. What Lord Hades didn’t know, won’t hurt him. 

**(2)**

Asphodel—acrid, sulfuric, and dry. Zagreus usually doesn’t spend much time here, but sometimes they meet, if Thanatos has the time. 

“Than!” Zagreus practically runs up to him, face beaming. 

He is _almost_ distracted. “Zagreus.” 

“I was hoping I’d run into you today.” 

“…Oh?” The surprise better not show on his face. 

“Before we get on with our competition, I wanted to show you something.”

“That depends on what it is.”

“I think you’ll like it. Close your eyes.”

“Excuse me?” 

Zagreus laughs. “Don’t you trust me, Thanatos?”

Does he? But he closes his eyes, and gods help them if in these few seconds, something tries to attack them.

What he doesn’t expect is a pair of arms to encircle him. Zagreus, is in fact, hugging him. Yes. 

He opens his eyes, words catching up to his mind. “What are you—” he begins, attempting to pull away.

“No one’s here, I cleared the place out. Besides—” Zagreus looks at him. “I should’ve done this long ago, before the first time I tried to escape.” 

“Must you bring up the past.” Thanatos huffs. He is _not_ squirming; gods like him don’t squirm. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Zagreus continues to hold him, stubbornly. “It still matters,” he says. “You know I like getting things done my way, but I…I should’ve been more considerate about…” A pause. “Your feelings.”

“My feelings.” He’s pushing back, half-heartedly. 

“If I must say it, not just your feelings. About you, too.” 

“Simply because we were childhood friends hardly requires this sort of obligation. What about Megaera?”

“We’ve settled our differences.”

“So quickly?”

Zagreus finally lets him go. “Ah, things with her tend to go a bit faster.” He smiles. “Since unlike you, she doesn’t try to disappear the instant feelings are brought up.”

“I don’t—”

“You do.”

“Is that why you…you—”

“Hugged you? Part of it, yes.” At least Zagreus looks sheepish about it. “But I’ve also missed it—that is, being closer to you.” 

Close, but how close? What proximity? Is this not enough, standing so close that he can see Zagreus’s eyelashes? 

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.” 

Zagreus’ smile fades, a little. “Why not?” 

“Because this is a bad time for a conversation like this.” Because if they spoke any longer, he’s going to keep thinking about _kissing_ Zagreus, among more inappropriate thoughts. With an abrupt swing of his scythe, he moves away. 

“Than—”

“We’ll talk later. I—” He looks back. “Promise,” he says, just a bit softer. 

It’s a bad thing, what Zagreus’ smiles do to him. 

That’s why he loses today, but he can’t even be mad about it. 

**(3)**

If nectar is like a kiss, then ambrosia is letting the imagination run wild with possibilities. It could be passionate, frenetic, exhilaration—all of which he doesn’t think about. 

Or tries, rather. Like the first bottle, Thanatos doesn’t drink the first ambrosia he received. It sits with the nectar, looking down at him from a shelf. 

Accusingly. 

He’s paced the perimeter of his room five times now. Five times he’s tried to not think about their conversation, how he gave Mort to Zagreus, how he literally had gone and said “Behold!” like he was some magnanimous deity—

Ugh. That hadn’t been one of his best moments. It certainly made Zagreus happy, but a great many things made the son of Hades happy.

So maybe he took one sip of the ambrosia. Heady, but not the same feeling as drinking alcohol. This one left warmth in him and conjured up thoughts of the one who had gifted it, and the flavour stayed in his mouth long after. 

It’s still there, actually. 

And it remains even when Zagreus calls for him. He answers, bursting in on some poor souls who had seen better days and fights and destroyed them, but he can still taste it in the back of his throat, sharply. 

This is bad. This is quite bad.

At the end of the fight, Zagreus is shaking himself off, and he’s hovering to the side.

He should say something.

 _Anything_.

“Than?” 

Thank gods he doesn’t start. No, he just crosses his arms and tries to look unaffected. Zagreus, slightly flushed, a little out of breath. Zagreus, handsome and beautiful and charming and too polite. _Zagreus_ —

“Are you all right?” 

What would he do if he kissed him right now? Would he be angry, or would he enjoy it? Would it lead to more, or would it be a one-time thing? 

Thanatos clears his throat. “Yes, I’m fine. Was that all you needed?”

“Oh, did I call for you at a bad time? I’m sorry.”

“No, I wasn’t busy then. But right now, yes, there’s something that’s come up.” Either he’s gotten worse at lying, or he’s just not used to feeling guilty. “Good to see you, Zag.”

“You too, Than.”

**(4)**

Damn the sun and everything about it. He pulls his hood higher over his head, practically muffled in it. But Zagreus called for him, and so here he is. 

Except, there’s no enemies. Only Zagreus, propped against a tree, looking…faded. 

“You’re here,” he says, voice even softer than usual. 

“You called.” Thanatos hesitates, before finally putting his feet on the grass and crouching down so Zagreus doesn’t have to crane his head up. Veins stand out from the pallour of his skin. “I don’t understand why. There’s no one else here.”

Zagreus waves a hand. “Thought it’d be a chance of pace, with how it’ll end, anyways.” 

“In death?” 

“In death. Unfortunately.” He laughs, shortly. Pain crosses his face. “But you’ve never seen me like this, have you?”

“Not...closely.”

“Perhaps I’m selfish for calling you like this.”

Zagreus as headstrong, yes. Zagreus as selfish? No. Never. He slumps over, and without prompting, Thanatos grips him by the shoulders, keeping him upright. “It’s not selfish.”

“No?”

“I wish you didn’t have to go through this every time.”

The light in his eyes is fading, but he still smiles. Even reaches up to pat Thanatos’ shoulder. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t always hurt. Like...now. Maybe you being here helps.”

He should just put Zagreus out of his misery. He should take him back, before he dies. _Something_. But instead Thanatos holds him, until he’s gone, until the words he wants to speak, but were stuck in his throat, fade.

Thanatos leaves Zagreus in the River Styx, with a kiss to his forehead, before he goes back, and tries to sort the complicated mess of thoughts.

**(5)**

Well, things…did certainly happen. Many things, and he finds himself more than familiar with Zagreus’ room, his bed…and other parts of him. Not that he didn’t think it would happen, but the way it proceeded or the way he propositioned. 

And neither was anyone really surprised. He didn’t broadcast it, but there’s not many deep secrets down here. Relationships were one of them. But after just a few too many comments, he’s gotten tired of it. Or maybe he’s just tired of himself, trying to maneuver this as gracefully and practically as possible.

Which is why, once it was a new day, after a few weeks of this going on, he appears next to Zagreus just before he leaves to pick up his weapon. 

It’s almost gratifying to see Zagreus jump. 

“Oh, Than. Hello there.” Just a tiny bit flustered, too.

“Zag.”

Zagreus eyes him. “…yes?” 

Thanatos leans in. “A word.” 

“Eh…are we not…talking now?” 

He can hear the whispers; a few shades being too curious for their own good—and maybe others, too. “Come closer.”

Zagreus raises an eyebrow, but he does that. “And?” 

This is probably going to come back and bite him, but Thanatos grips him by the chin and kisses him, as deeply as he can without going too far. Enough that his vision swims a little and Zagreus gasps into his mouth and reaches for him, gripping his forearm. Enough that there was some shuffling of feet and doors slamming shut, and even some giggles. 

He pulls away, feeling oddly elated and satisfied. “That’s all.” 

Zagreus, blush standing out on his face and ears, is agape. And maybe a bit endearing. Maybe they would stay like this even longer, but they’re both short on time.

“Stay safe. I’ll find you—”

“Or I’ll call for you.” He recovers quickly enough, touching a finger to his lips. “Later, Than.” And he’s off, maybe running more energetically than usual.

Hm. Thanatos could get used to this. Maybe not all the time, but here and there. It’s worth whatever earful of choice words he’ll be getting from Lord Hades—Zagreus was worth a lot of things. 

They’ve waited, long enough.

**.End.**

**Epilogue.**

He wonders if anyone actually likes Theseus (not counting Asterius). The man was loudmouthed and extravagant. Zagreus shows quite the restraint each time, in his words, preferring to use his actions as expression of his frustrations. Thanatos has seen him, time after time, triumphing. Thanatos been called a few times, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy trouncing the arrogance out of Theseus.

Today, he shows up earlier, just before Zagreus is ready to fight. The shades are a bit more subdued, and even Theseus looks less enthusiastic than usual.

In fact, the only person happy to see him is Zagreus, who completely ignores his opponent. “You’re staying, for the whole thing?”

“Yes, unless I’m summoned away.”

“Excellent. I can show you a few new things I’ve picked up.”

“Unless you run into some trouble?”

“Heh.” The son of Hades has the grace to look humbled, somewhat. “Ah, that reminds me. Thanatos—”

“Yes, Zagreus.”

“Here.” In one smooth motion, Zagreus grabs him by the shoulder and kisses him.

It’s part revenge, he’s sure of it. Shades are gasping, Theseus is shouting something, and the world is a bit faded, as it always does when it comes to the vibrancy that is Zagreus.

“That’s for good luck.”

“Mine or yours?”

“Both.” And Zagreus goes on his way to defeat Theseus and Asterius.

Thanatos pretends to not notice the shades looking at him. He’s got a reputation to upkeep, after all.

**.**


End file.
